


You Say I'm Not Alone, But I Am Petrified

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: But very very soft and nice, Cute, Fluff, Harry has a stuffed teddy bear that makes him feel less scared when Louis runs late, Harry is helpless, He's kind of his caretaker, Louis is also authoritative, Louis is protective, Louis keeps Harry safe, Louis takes care of Harry, M/M, This is not an alternate universe really...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' eyes fell on the stuffed teddy bear Harry was notably holding. "Why... why have you got a stuffed bear?</p><p>"I don't know..." Harry replied almost silently. "Makes me feel better." </p><p>"I wasn't here to take care of you..." Louis started to catch on to his fault.</p><p>"I'm okay now," Harry defended.</p><p>"It's my responsibility to keep you safe, Harry," Louis said. "I should've handled the situation differently. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."</p><p>"But I'm okay now," Harry justified himself. "I had Teddy." </p><p>Louis smiled. "Yes, but Teddy can't look after Harry and keep him safe from harm, can he?"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say I'm Not Alone, But I Am Petrified

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress as I literally wrote this at 3 am out of boredom so there will be many more chapters coming soon. Very very soon.

Harry scrunched up in a ball on the couch, clinging his stuffed teddy tighter to his chest as tears bubbled up in his eyes. Louis was supposed to be home from his interview an hour ago, and now it's 1:00 AM. Something had to have happened to him. What would he be staying out past midnight for? 

Harry's heart must've jumped when he heard the sound of keys jingling around inside the keyhole. As soon as the door opened Harry bolted up to Louis, suddenly collapsing into his embrace with tears. Louis stood there, a bit alarmed that Harry had been crying the past hour he'd ran late. Instinctively, Louis bundled Harry up in his arms and rubbed his back comfortingly until he stopped crying. 

Once his crying grew softer and slowly turned to little hiccups, Louis let go of Harry. 

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"We ended up staying an extra hour and talking with a few people," Louis explained. "I'm sorry I didn't call or anything, I guess we just got too caught up in the conversation. Why are you crying, Harry?"

Harry sniffled, hugging his teddy. "I thought something had happened to you."

Louis' eyes fell on the stuffed teddy bear Harry was notably holding. "Why... why have you got a stuffed bear?

"I don't know..." Harry replied almost silently. "Makes me feel better." 

"I wasn't here to take care of you..." Louis started to catch on to his fault.

"I'm okay now," Harry defended.

"It's my responsibility to keep you safe, Harry," Louis said. "I should've handled the situation differently. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"But I'm okay now," Harry justified himself. "I had Teddy." 

Louis smiled. "Yes, but Teddy can't look after Harry and keep him safe from harm, can he?"

"Yes he can, Teddy is strong," Harry argued, holding up the bear in protest.

Louis laughed. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

 

Harry crawled into his big soft bed while Louis tucked him in with his cozy, fluffy blanket. 

"Goodnight," he said before turning out the light. "You're safe now, okay?"

"Okay," Harry replied, then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
